


Don’t leave me

by Fragileexpress



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Biohazard | Resident Evil References, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragileexpress/pseuds/Fragileexpress
Summary: Here’s what happens when you have autophobia which means you are scared being left alone for long.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader
Kudos: 59





	Don’t leave me

Being alone is not your favorite and it will never will be. You get severe anxiety when you are alone even if in a comfortable place shit hits the fan and you forgot to tell alcina about it. 

You have woken up in the morning to an empty bed on your side that alcina usually is but today was different. You looked around the room for her but there's no sign of a unusually tall vampire woman with big tootsies that is your lover "al?" You called out dumbfounded as you sat up on the bed to stand up. Walking to your door to open it and looking around to see if she's anywhere here "al? Where are you?" Still no sign and it slowly rises your anxiety. 

You walked down the stairs with trembling legs and shaky breathing of your anxiety   
"A-al..are you here?" When you walked down you see the fire was still out "alcina..w-where the hell are you?" And that's where your legs can't move of fear as tears started to well up "alcina! A-alcina!" You called out loudly. You're breathing fast like you just ran around the world. You started to sob, tears going down your face fast "ALCINA!" You screamed out one last time and you fell on the ground your legs giving up on you as you kept looking on the ground. 

You heard a loud sound of a door being barged open "(y/n)! What happened are you ok?!" You heard her making your neck almost snap to look at her "a-al"You crawled to her still unable to use your legs and she immediately went to you, bending her legs to sit in front of you as she brought you in a hug with your face on her neck as you kept stuttering to say her name with a deathly hold on her "don't leave me alcina don't" you pleaded to her making her heart shattered at your state "it's alright dearest I'm right here I'm ok" she patted your head and pushed you gently to look at her with her hands on the both of your cheek, removing your tears away "take a breather and tell me what's wrong my sweet" she asked in the most sweetest sound that made you think it could drop honey "I-I forgot to tell you that I'm suffering from Autophobia. I'm a-afraid of being on my own" alcina sighed and kissed your forehead that lingered a little awhile "my apologies for vanishing like that on you" alcina said looking at your eyes "come. Let's get back to my chambers" with that she picked you up and you still hugging her. 

Showering you with affection.


End file.
